This invention relates generally to headsets having ear domes adapted to attenuate noise, and is concerned in particular with an improved means for adjusting the headband clamping forces which press the ear domes against the wearer's head. As herein employed, the term "headset" is intended to encompass not only communication equipment, but also ear protectors and other like noise attenuating devices.
Proper adjustment of headband clamping force is critical to achieving optimum comfort and noise attenuation levels. Excessive force can cause discomfort, whereas insufficient force can result in an inadequate seal, which in turn allows ambient noise to enter into the ear dome cavity.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved headset design having multi-position stirrup assemblies which enable users to conveniently choose between a plurality of available headband clamping forces, thereby making it possible to accommodate each user's particular head size while optimizing both comfort and noise attenuation levels.